powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yemenishtu/Character Sheet - Ahira Neroam
Name: Ahira Neroam Aliases: Chevron Age: 10,000 years; the host is 27 years. Alignment: Lawful Good/Lawful Neutral Affiliations: The Guardsmen Occupation: Scientist, engineer, detective, leader of the Guardsmen. Gender: Male Marital Status: Widowed Preferences: Heterosexual Likes: Spending time with his daughter, his Guardsmen creations (sons and daughters), and friends; engaging in his scientific and detective work. Dislikes: People that Ahira considers to be useless; corruption (especially polotics and big business); psychotic villains. Motto: "Do not fear to do whatever is necessary. The end always justifies the means." Quotes: "All the world pretends to know me, to understand my ways. You claim 'No fear! No fear! This man is but dust.' I say to the world than this: no, do not fear me, for if you fear me, you know me, but you can never know me." "If you want to kill me, you'll have to kill this generation and every one after." "Whether you were born with free will, or created for a purpose, we all choose our own fate." Hobbies: Cooking, drawing/painting, and listening to music. Powers/Abilities: Various psionic abilities including: telepathy, mental manipulation (illusions and such), environmental awareness, and empathy. Most notably Ahira has genius-level intelligence. He also has a certain level of weapon proficiency. Ahira by the way is not able to use his abilities for combat (except weapon proficiency), he is not a combatant, he's a thinker and strategist. Appearence: He wears a grey helmet (kind of like Zero Code Geass) that has five thin triangles sweeping back from the middle of the helmet. An upside down golden peace symbol is placed on the front of the helmet with the lines spitting off into five seperate lines following up into the triangles. He wears a featureless dark blue cloak than surrounds a blue shirt and black vest with no tie. He wears a standard grey scarf, and black dress pants coming to soft soled slip-on shoes. Ahira is 6'6''. Background: Ahira is a parasitic mind capable of claiming any sentient biological host, human or alien. He was created 10,000 years ago by a powerful alien king known as Chezeq. He was created to fight the alien King Koraim, although Ahira's true purpose is far grander. Ahira quickly succeeded in killing Koraim (or so he thinks). Ahira lives for 1,000 years in his father's realm. Chezeq teaches Ahira the art of creating living beings both sentient and non-sentient. During the 1,000 years Ahira invents his greatest creation, Atomic Nanites, a technology capable of emulating the effects and capabilities of any atom or material in the Periodic Table of the Elements. Ahira uses this technology to create artificial organisms that he calls the Guardsmen. After 1,000 years Ahira decides to rebel against Chezeq because of disagreements in the way the nation should be run. Ahira sees their nation being run into the ground if it continues the way Chezeq is handling it. So Ahira's rebellion ensues. Ahira and his Guardsmen wage war against Chezeq and his artificial organisms, called the Ascendants. (The Guardsmen and Ascendants are powerful beings having a wide range of powers between all individuals. The Guardsmen and Ascendants are like superheroes and supervillains respetively). During the war the Guardsmen are decimated and Ahira is defeated. Ahira's body is later killed and his mind exiled. While in exile Ahira wonders the Milky Way galaxy and beyond, taking hosts and living out his life while trying to rebuild. Eventually he takes a Nyrien (alien race) host and he inherits several large companies from the host's natural father. Ahira uses his many resources to start creating Guardsmen again. He also marries and has a family. That is when Koraim decides to show up again. He knows Ahira can stop him from taking power again so he sends his agent named Xylos to discover how to kill Ahira. In doing so Ahira and Xylos become rivals. Xylos murders Ahira's children and wife, except for their youngest daughter Nereen. Ahira's home is burn down and Nereen is taken by Xylos and raised a criminal. After that Ahira devotes many years of his life to fighting Xylos with varying degrees of success. During that time he befriends a mysterious android with no memory named Gen 2. The both engage in the fight against Xylos along with all the Guardsmen Ahira created. Ahira is eventually able to win his daughter back but in the war Ahira's host along with many of the Guardsmen are killed. After his host dies, Ahira goes to Earth and takes a human host (his current one) and realizes that he cannot win the war against Koraim in this proxy war. So he calls Gen 2, Nereen, and the Guardsmen Remnant to Earth to regroup. Koraim thusly takes the thone in Nyre, the interstellar nation of the Nyriens. Ahira now fights Koraim and Xylos from Earth, while fighting crime and corruption on Earth. However, there is a new threat coming that will test Ahira and all his allies. Category:Blog posts